


A Brother To Rely On

by ivory_keys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullied Niall, Bullying, Descriptive abuse but nothing too graphic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivory_keys/pseuds/ivory_keys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is bullied badly. Liam steps up to be the big brother that Niall needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSameEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSameEmily/gifts).



> This story is a little hard to write because I was the victim of bullying, but this is an important topic to write about. I hope you enjoy the story

Niall dragged his feet on the floor as he limped to the Nurse’s office. He was no stranger to the room with the white walls and the hospital smell.

Niall wanted nothing more than to head to class to start off his day, but instead, he had been greeted bright and early with his daily beating on his way to school and he needed some ice for his black eye.

He had assumed that the beatings he experienced in his freshman year were because he had transferred from Ireland and he was new.

When he continued to be bullied that summer, on his way to summer school, he figured it was because he was still shorter and thinner than most of the kids his age and sophomore year would be better.

It was now sophomore year for poor Niall and the only sense Niall could make out of his daily bullying was that the doucebags just liked to do it.

Niall wiped his bloody nose on the back of his hand, the latest gift of his daily nightmare, and pushed the door open.

The Nurse gave the same look of pity that she usually gave the poor boy. Niall’s blue eyes sparkled even though the right one was surrounded by a dark red ring that was turning blacker by the second. Niall returned her look with a cheerful smile. Niall’s heavy Irish accent was the only thing more charming than his smile. “Top ‘a the morning Nurse Madden.”

The nurse winced as she handed him a tissue to wipe off the new blood that was dripping from his nose. “Good morning to you too. How are you doing Lad?”

Niall wiped his nose with the gifted tissue and smiled a bit more. “Really good ma’am. They only got two good hits in before I got away this time.” He patted his leg. “The only reason I’m limping is because I ran the rest of the way here.”

The nurse winced again. As long as the beatings took place off of school grounds there was nothing the school could do about it. She contacted the police once, but Niall was too scared of a worse beating to tell the truth and there was nothing that could be done after that point.

Niall tried to ignore the headache that was slowly making an appearance. He was pretty sure he didn’t have a concussion so he figured it best not to trouble the nurse with it. He smiled through the pain as he usually did. “Do you have any ice? My first class starts in ten minutes so it would be great if I could ice my eye before it starts to swell all the way shut.”

Niall’s knowledge about how to treat different cuts and bruises was just another thing that broke the nurse’s heart.

She handed Niall an ice pack and as Niall sat down and put the ice pack against his bruised eye, a student ran into the office.

The nurse was smiling so hard that she was beaming. “Liam! You’re just in time. Niall’s right here.”

Niall looked up at the mystery guy named Liam and blushed. He wanted to crawl in a hole and disappear.

The guy standing before him was built like an athlete with the face of a model. He was the complete opposite of short and skinny Niall.

Niall wasn’t sure if hiding his black eye with the ice would make him look more pathetic in front of Liam, but he decided to move the icy aid to get a better look at the guy.

Liam extended his hand. “Liam Payne, mate.”

Niall hadn’t heard the word mate in so long that he almost didn’t think the guy was talking to him. Niall stumbled to his feet to shake Liam’s hand, but Niall blushed even more when he realized Liam was still quite a bit taller than him.

Niall returned Liam’s handshake, but the cuff of Niall’s sleeve hung down past his knuckles so Niall’s handshake was 50% hand and 50% sleeve. Niall’s hand was also freezing from holding the ice pack, as he gave Liam’s warm hand a weak shake. “I’m Niall… um, Niall Horan.”

Liam released Niall’s hand and his face stayed friendly. “I’m here to help.”

Niall bit his lip. _Liam looks really fit, but he doesn’t look old enough to be an assistant nurse or a doctor. He looks like he’s my age. How can he help me?_

Niall’s eyes shifted to the nurse for help.

Nurse Madden smiled. “Niall, this is Liam.” Niall nodded. He already knew that part.

The nurse continued. “I can’t bear to see you come in here with bruises on your body and a smile on your face. It breaks my heart something awful, Sweetie. So, Liam is going to stop that. He’s going to escort you to school and to your house every day.”

Niall’s eyebrows rose. “A body guard?”

Liam smiled. “Think for me more like a friend. A big brother maybe.”

Niall nodded slowly. “Yeah thanks and all, but I don’t need one.” He hoisted his backpack on his shoulder and looked at the floor as he mumbled, “Sorry to have wasted your time. I have to get to class.”

He pushed the door open and tried to walk away as quickly as possible, but Liam was faster. Liam took a few steps to stand in front of him, blocking Niall’s path. Niall was forced to look up, but his eyes fell back to the floor. “Can you move please? I don’t need a detention for being late to class.”

Liam smiled. “I’m sure the nurse can write us a pass. Do you want to walk with me to the courtyard for a minute?”

Niall shook his head. “No.”

Liam’s permanent smile faltered a bit. “You’re not used to asking for help, are you Niall?”

Niall’s voice was small as he looked up. “I ask for help all the time. It’s just, no one comes.”

A mental picture of Niall yelling for help as five or six upperclassmen pounded on him made Liam’s smile fade for the first time since Niall met him. Liam’s face adopted thoughtfulness instead of his practiced smile. “I used to be small like you. I was bullied pretty badly.”

Niall sighed. “Then you know how much worse it will get if they know I need a lookout.”

They both jumped as the loud sound of the bell echoed through the hallway.

Niall groaned. He was late to class now, so he didn’t protest too much when Liam began leading him to the courtyard.

Niall looped both straps of his backpack on his shoulders and held onto them, looking at his feet as he walked.

They took a few steps in silence before Niall sighed. “I don’t want a bodyguard.”

Liam’s smiled returned. “I’m not a body guard, I’m your big brother. That’s what Nurse Madden said you needed.”

Niall gripped the straps of his backpack tightly. “You can walk with me to school and home, but what about during the day?”

Liam tried to hide his anger. His voice was just a little too neutral. “They go after you at school?”

Niall hadn’t really shared that with anyone, but Liam was becoming easier for him to talk to. Niall kept his voice just above a whisper, so Liam had to strain to hear it. “Yeah. They can’t do it in front of the teachers so they wait for me in the toilet. Nurse Madden lets me use her’s, but teachers don’t always like to give out passes to go to the nurse. Sometimes I just… I don’t have a choice. The guys are always in there and they let me go, but after that they... well you know.”

Sadly Liam did know.

They reached the courtyard and the two boys sat on one of the stone benches.

Liam put a hand on Niall’s leg and Niall automatically flinched. Liam moved his hand, but his voice was filled with just as much comfort as the gesture. “I’ll be there as long as you need me Niall. The school is cool with it too. You and I are academically similar so it wasn’t hard to throw us in the same classes. It’s only been like a week of school so it’s no big deal to switch to your classes. Plus, I don’t have a problem helping you go to the toilet.”

Niall looked up at his potential brother and laughed. “That sounds so wrong. You don’t need to hold it for me when we get in there. I can aim it myself thank you.”

Liam smirked. “Aim it? This isn’t a brothers with benefits arrangement buddy.”

Niall’s face flushed red and he laughed long and hard over that. Niall had always laughed a little too long and a little too loudly once you got him started, but that laugh was wildly contagious.

Liam joined in on Niall’s fit of laughter and soon Niall was wiping tears from his eyes and Liam was struggling to breathe. When the two finally stopped, Niall sighed. “You’re a terrible brother. You made me miss class.”

Liam ruffled Niall’s hair and put his arm around the boy’s shoulder. “No one will know. Just don’t tell mom.”


	2. Chapter 2

Liam shadowed Niall to each of his classes. Niall wasn’t popular, so the seat next to him or behind him was usually available for Liam to sit in. There was only one time that no seats close to Niall were available, but Liam had no problem giving the girl in Niall’s neighboring desk the sexiest puppy dog eyes on the planet and the girl was charmed right out of her seat.

Eventually it was time for lunch. As Niall and his new brother walked to the cafeteria, Niall couldn’t help but feel excited about the prospect of sitting at a table with someone else, instead of alone.

He headed toward his normal empty table, but Liam smiled. “We’re not sitting there. You have the same lunch time as my two best mates. We can sit with them.”

Niall felt a few nervous flutters in his stomach, but he was pretty sure that any friends of Liam had to be nice as well.

They reached the table and two boys were sitting there, fully engrossed in whatever was playing on the screen of an IPhone. A boy with the curly brown hair was holding the phone so Niall assumed it was his. The other boy was wearing a beanie with just a fringe of reddish brown hair peeking out of it, and a pair of glasses.

The boy with the glasses looked up and over his frames and smiled at Niall and Liam. “Oi oi! It’s Leemo.”

The curly haired boy looked up as well and smiled. “Liam! Good to see you mate.”

Liam playfully swatted the curly haired boy on the arm. “Guys, I want you to meet Niall.”

The boy with the glasses looked over at Niall. “Hiya mate. I’m Louis and this is Harry.”

Harry winced as he noticed Niall’s black eye. “Your eye…”

Louis elbowed him and Harry stuttered. “I mean um… eyes. Your eyes are really pretty.”

Louis patted Harry on the back. “Good job not making this awkward Harry.”

The four boys headed to the lunch line. Today was mystery meat sandwiches. They ran out of sandwiches so the line came to a standstill as the lunch lady went to get more from the back. Niall held his tray as he looked at Louis on his right.

Louis smiled. “I think the mystery meat is rat.”

Harry scrunched up his nose. “That’s gross.”

Niall shrugged. “It all tastes like chicken anyway, right?”

Louis laughed. “I like you Niall. You’re my kind of guy.”

Niall decided to keep the conversation going since they were still just standing in line. “So how did you guys become friends?”

Louis smiled. “Well Liam’s the captain of the football team and since I’m the star midfielder, it was natural that we became best mates. Harry’s not a member of the team, he’s just a fan. He comes to the games and holds up signs like ‘Louis You’re The Best’.”

Harry hit Louis’ arm with his lunch tray. “I’m not a fanboy you loser.” Harry directed his attention to Niall. “I was supposed to take some pictures of the team for the school paper. I took some really great photos of the guys on the field, but when I went in the locker room to take a few group shots, Louis kept mooning the camera. The only way I got him to stop was to promise I’d come back and take more pictures. I started hanging out with the team every day. Me, Liam, and Louis got on really well and the friendship kind of developed from there.”

Niall looked over at Liam. “You’re the captain of the football team?”

Liam nodded. “Yup. And if anyone comes near you, I’ll send the whole footie team after them.”

Harry smiled. “The whole football team and me.”

Niall looked at his tray and squeezed it. “I appreciate the offer, but you don’t need you to go to all of this trouble for me. You guys don’t even know me. The more you know me, the more you might start to hate me.”

Liam put his arm around Niall. “We’re family now. You’ll have to try a lot harder than that to get rid of me.”

Niall bit his lip to stop from crying. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve Liam. For the first time in a long time he felt strong. He was always able to smile through the pain, but now he could just smile.

Eventually the lunch line started back up and each of the guys piled food onto their trays. The four headed back to the table and Niall started to get to know his three new friends.

Louis was loud and overdramatic, making Niall wonder why the boy was in sports instead of drama club. Louis teased the guys, throwing the chips that came with the mystery meat sandwiches at everyone, but his teasing wasn’t mean like the bullies, it was fun and light hearted.

Liam was every bit the knight in shining armor that Niall needed. Liam smiled and laughed at all of Louis’ jokes and a few of Niall’s, but Niall didn’t miss the hint of preoccupation in Liam’s demeanor. His job was to protect Niall. When one of the guys that frequently bothered Niall bumped into Niall’s chair, Liam looked like he was going to knock him out. It was only after the guy quickly apologized that Liam’s ‘death glare’ softened to a ‘do-it-again-and-see-what-happens glare’.

The final friend, Harry, wasn’t loud like Louis or intimidating like Liam. Harry was a charmer. His voice was soft and smooth enough to bore anyone out of their mind, but his green eyes and magnetic dimples were enough to keep you hanging on every word instead.

Harry was completely engaged in telling Niall a story, only pausing to open his mouth and catch one of the chips that Louis was throwing. “So like, maybe a week after I started hanging out with the football team, the mascot got sick. There was no one around that wanted to wear that giant moose costume that smelled like sweat and death. Somehow Lou and Li convinced me to put it on and rally the fans to cheer for the team. Thank God the team lost that day, or I could have ended up wearing it for the rest of the season.”

Louis laughed. “Harry brings us more luck with his camera. He also conveniently forgot to mention the part where the team had to take an injury timeout because Harry tripped over his feet and couldn’t get up.”

Harry blushed. “I’m not the most coordinated person.”

Niall looked over at Liam. “Do you make sure that Harry doesn’t hurt himself too?”

Liam laughed. “I can handle bullies, but keeping Harry from hurting himself is next to impossible.”

The three continued to laugh and talk until the bell rang.

For the remainder of the school day Niall was relaxed enough to focus on his classes. He had Liam sitting next to him and nothing could make him feel safer.

Once during French class someone turned their head and sneezed in Niall’s direction. It startled Niall and he jumped. This caused Liam to spring into action and run in front of Niall blocking him from the danger. Niall couldn’t help but laugh when they both realized that the danger was a tiny sneeze. The teacher had asked what was wrong and Liam gave a sheepish. “Nothing. It’s all aces.”

Niall was laughing about that as he spun the combination to open his locker.

Liam was leaning his back against the locker next to Niall’s. He brought his books to his chest. “Just grab your books and I’ll walk you home. Actually, I need a quick trip to the toilet before we go.”

Niall shivered. The boy’s bathroom was the last place in the world he wanted to be. School had just let out so he was positive that every bully in the school would find him in there. Liam had promised that he could take on anyone that gave Niall so much as a side-eye, but Niall wasn’t looking forward to putting that to the test against ten or twenty guys at once.

Niall took the books out of his locker slowly. He had to go as well, but he asked Liam the same question that he asked himself every day. “Can you wait? The walk home isn’t too long.”

Liam glanced over at the Boy’s room and saw the crowd hanging out in front of it. He was pretty sure that he could take all of those guys easily, but he wasn’t going to pressure Niall to go in if he was scared. Niall had seen enough punches today.

When Liam glanced back over to Niall he saw him biting his lip as he tossed a few books into his backpack. Liam also noticed Niall shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Liam could wait to use the bathroom but he didn’t want to make Niall have to as well. Liam was Niall’s new big brother now. He had to fix this. He had to look out for him.

Liam smiled as an idea hit him. “Come with me to the locker room. We can use the washroom in there. Only the team is allowed in there so it’ll be pretty much empty. Sound good?”

Niall nodded enthusiastically and the two headed to the locker room.

Liam pushed open the door and it was relatively empty as promised. Niall followed Liam past the lockers and all of the equipment. Niall was beginning to see why Liam was the captain of the team. When Liam had started to run, Niall could barely keep up.

Liam made a sharp right turn and he disappeared behind a row of gym lockers. It was the first time today that Niall had been separated from Liam, but it was the worst time for it to happen.

Niall felt the cold chill of fear come over his body as he remembered being thrown against one of these same lockers last week. Liam was right that the locker room was only open to the team and no one else would dare go in there, but last week the team had an away game during school hours and they couldn’t police what was going on in there.

Someone on the other side of locker room slammed a locker door shut and Niall’s chest tightened. His mind went back to that day and he could almost feel the pain from his head slamming against the locker.

He tried to shake away the memory, but the next part was the worst. It was the part that two of the guys picked him up and shoved him into a locker.

Niall whimpered as his mind played back the feeling of panic when his tormentors clicked the lock closed and ran away to leave Niall helpless and alone.

Niall sank to the floor the same way that he did when he was trapped in the locker and drew his knees to his chest. He started to shed the same tears as he did back then and hoped it would take Liam less time to end this nightmare than it did for the janitor to end it the first time.

Niall’s eyes were closed, so he heard Liam before he saw him.

Liam knelt down on the floor in front of Niall. “Oh my God! What happened? Are you ok? You’re crying and you’re shaking. Niall, tell me what’s wrong.”

Niall’s chest still felt heavy and the walls still felt like they were closing around him, but Liam was there now. Liam would be strong enough to push the walls open and help Niall breathe again.

Niall’s voice was small and weak. “I just… I just remembered something that I wish I could forget.”

Liam nodded. “I’m here.”

Niall wiped away a tear. “But you weren’t then.”

Liam took a deep breath, pushing as many of his emotions as far down as he could. Niall’s next sentence made it nearly impossible.

“Why do they hate me? I didn’t do anything to them. I just want to be left alone Li. Why won’t they leave me alone?”

Liam helped Niall to his feet. “I wish I had an answer to that. I know something that will make you feel better. When we’re finished in here, you can come over to my house. I’m sure Mum has some cookies or candy or something.”

Niall smiled. Cookies sounded like the perfect medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I will try to update on Tuesdays. I have two more chapters written so hopefully I won't fall behind.


End file.
